A variety of cleaning tools have been proposed for cleaning the surface of furniture, walls, and floors of houses, automotive interior trim, and the like. Amongst them is a cleaning tool having a handle and a head to which a cleaning sheet made of nonwoven fabric, etc. is attached.
The outer portion of the head of this type of a cleaning tool is made of an elastic material so as not to scratch the surface to be cleaned. The sheet attached to the head is a soft sheet formed of nonwoven fabric, etc. Therefore, it is often difficult with this kind of a cleaning sheet to sufficiently catch up dust and debris such as hairs, fluffy dust, and soil dust (hereinafter inclusively referred to dust) gathering in the corners of a room by a usual wiping operation.
In order to solve the problem, a cleaning sheet having a projection sticking out of the edge of the cleaning head with which to trap dust is proposed as described in Japanese Utility Model 3027381. Merely having a projection, the proposed cleaning sheet is not sufficiently effective in collecting dust.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning sheet capable of surely collecting and trapping dust from a corner.